


My Love

by yellowwolf56



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Children, Dark Spirit, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Mentions of Death, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the movie "The Dawn Treader." </p><p>Tamara Peverell is known as the girl who was raised by Narnians. This is how the Telmarin-Narnian fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vision

Set before the fight sequence with the serpent during "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" movie.

-

"It makes your fears come true!" The old lord shouted.

Tamara took a sudden breath.

"Tamara?" Caspian asked, worried. Tamara held up a hand to warn him away.

"Listen," she said simply. 

Everyone did, and quiet suddenly, the voice of a young girl singing rang through the air.

Lucy looked over at Tamara, and noticed the older girl had tears in her eyes.

Tamara made her way towards the singing, and was followed by Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy.

"Stay back," Tamara warned. "This is my demon to face."

The four found a small girl about six, who looked up sharply at their approach. Tamara made a choked noise.

"Molly," she said. The little girl stood, turning to face the woman.

"Tam," she said, with a severity no child could ever have. A sly smile crossed her face. "You found me."

"Tamara, who is this?" Caspian asked. Molly laughed.

"You didn't tell them? Such a liar, big sister," Molly said. Tamara looked like someone had stabbed her through with an icicle.

"Sister?" Edmund asked. Molly pouted.

"She's the reason we're dead," the small child said matter-of-factly. "I bet you still have the scars!" It sneered.

"I was eight," Tamara said, almost pleading with the ghost.

"Tell them!" It commanded. "Tell them what you did!" Caspian once again reached for Tamara.

"My parents often spoke bad about Miraz," Tamara choked out. "Miraz suspected something, so he- he..." She stopped for a moment, composing herself. "He tortured me." Tamara slid up her sleeve to reveal an upper arm crossed by white lines left by blades.

"He had my parents killed, and I fled with Molly. We were starving, and one morning I woke up..." Tamara took a shuddering breath. "She was dead!" A sob ripped itself from her. 

Molly smirked. "Your fault! Your fault!" It taunted. "This is the price!" 

It lunged forward and caught Tamara's wrist. The spot of contact glowed green, before Tamara shuddered, her eyes and mouth opening wide. The green mist drifted from her mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head. She crumpled to the deck.

Caspian gave a cry, and drew his sword, slashing towards the ghost. It had vanished.

Caspian quickly turned towards Tamara, and knelt beside her. Lucy checked her pulse.

"She's not breathing!" Lucy said sharply. As the youngest Pevensie reached for her cordial, Caspian gathered Tamara to him.

"Please don't leave me," he choked out, resting a hand On the back of her head, staring at her face. Lucy leaned towards them, and put a drop of the cordial in Tamara's mouth.

Caspian felt tears gathering in his eyes.

_Never got to tell her never got to tell her never got to-_

Tamara gasped, her eyes flying open. Caspian gave a huff of relief, and hugged her closer to him. Tamara threw her arms around him and he buried his face in her hair. He helped her rise, still in his arms.

"Thought I lost you," he breathed. 

"Can't get rid of me that easy," Tamara whispered back. Caspian laughed.

They were jerked away from their moment when Edmund gulped.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. A great sea serpent loomed over the boat.

"Stay safe," Tamara told Caspian.

"You too," he said, before they lunged into battle.


	2. Aslan's Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reepicheep leaves for Aslan's country, Tamara is tempted to leave as well. Caspian isn't sure he wants her to go.

Set after Reepicheep, the Pevensies and Eustance have left the beach.

-

"I confess, Reepicheep's idea isn't one I'm not considering," Tamara said, standing with Caspian. Aslan stood a little farther away, clearing giving the two young people some privacy.

"Why would you go?" Caspian asked. Tamara sighed.

"You really don't know?" She watched him for a moment. Caspian stared back.

"I am just a soldier. I cannot compare to a star," Tamara said, so quiet it was nearly a whisper.

"What?" Caspian asked. Then it struck him. She was speaking of Lilliandil. But what did that have to do with anything.

"How could someone else compare, when you could have a piece of the Heavens?" Tamara asked, bolder now, looked Caspian in the eye. He blinked.

"But you are the only one I ever wanted," He said, voice hushed. Tamara looked startled and then frowned.

"You deserve more than I can give you," she said. 

"Is that why you never spoke to me of our..." Caspian trailed off.

They both knew what he spoke of. The kiss they had shared in Aslan's How, before the battle.

"Yes," Tamara admitted. Caspian looked resigned.

"If you leave, know you are taking my heart with you," Caspian said.

Tamara smiled softly.

"It would be unfair to take it so cruelly," she whispered, her face close to Caspian's, her hands resting on the back of his neck. "But just in case, take my heart in it's place." 

"I take it gladly," Caspian said in the same volume, his hands find their way to her waist.

Neither was sure who leaned it first, but it didn't matter.

They were kissing, and Caspian pulled her close to him, not unlike the night before.

Tamara pulled away, and cradled his face in her hands.

"I suppose I must stay now," Tamara said lightly. Caspian chuckled.

Aslan came up to them.

"Treat each other well," he said to the pair. They nodded and smiled at each other. 

Whatever they would face next, they would fact it together.

 

 


	3. Fifteen Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is a little more brighter when Caspian has his wife and children with him.

"Father!" Elaine cried. "Cassie punched me!" 

Caspian XI stuck his tongue out.

"You two are fourteen," scolded Caspian X, smiling at his two older children. The throne room was empty, and Caspian had sent for his children so the family could have time together.

Tamara laughed from a little further down the room, her stomach swollen with six months of pregnancy.

The couple's other children where around her.

Lucy, ten, who was chasing her triplet brothers, Peter and Kendral around the room. 

Susan, eight, who was hugging Edmund, six, and Mollina, three, to her while she read them a story.

The couple shared a quick smile.

Caspian watched his family as they played around him and sighed.

This was how it was meant to be.


End file.
